Sweet Torture
by BellarkeandBobLover
Summary: This is my first fic - Clarke and O are best friends, Bellamy is O's older brother and 1 year older than Clarke, they have been having a secret texting relationship which has gotten flirty but Bellamy hasn't taken things further because he thinks Clarke is too young because of their 1 year age difference. Please read and review so I know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I got sucked into fanfiction because of my obsession with the 100 and I have ready practically every Bellarke story there is. This is my attempt, I wanted to make it multiple chapters but waiting to see if you all think it is worth it, or even coherent. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

I stared at the mound of clothes Octavia and I had created, it was a usual Friday night where we would combine all of our favourite clothes and dress each other for one of our friend's parties. This week it was Jasper and Monty's combined 18th, the theme was occupation, so of course Octavia was dressing as a sexy builder and I decided to be a Doctor, of course Octavia wouldn't let me wear my mother's scrubs as I had planned.

"Clarke, seriously who do you expect to pull when it looks like you are wearing pyjamas! You can't even see your waist in these!"

I was starting to get exasperated with O, I mean seriously no boy was interested in me, they were all my friends and the only guy I was interested in wouldn't look twice at me.

"O, all I have are these, a lab coat and a stethoscope; it is too late to find anything else"

That's when I saw the smirk on Octavia's face, that damn Blake smirk. She began frantically fishing through the pile of clothes and her wardrobe and within ten minutes she appeared with sexy stay up tights, a short black high-waisted skirt and a white blouse.

With a sigh of resignation I took the clothes from her and started to get changed, we had been friends for years so changing in front of each other was nothing.

I looked in the mirror surprised, O's could dress me better than myself, the outfit she had picked out paired with the lab coat and stethoscope made me actually look semi-attractive without looking like one of those girls.

"See Clarke, now you can be a hot doctor and find some cute guy and check his temperature" O said with that same smirk again.

"Ok Clarke, let's go down stairs and have some pre-party drinks"

I followed O out of the bedroom door, however, before I got to the stairs I remembered I forgot my phone and turned back to the room to find it after calling to O to say I would be right down. It was then that I turned around that I crashed into him. Bellamy. He was O's undeniably attractive older brother, and he was shirtless and wet?

"Woah! Princess, where are you running to in a hurry" Bellamy said as he caged me between the wall and his arms, looking the length of my outfit and smirking.

I began to respond "I um…was just going to look for my phone"

"Well before you do, can you check my heart rate, I think your outfit might have caused some affect" Bellamy spoke flirtatiously. However, I knew better than to play these games with him. He is Octavia's older brother, as there are 6 months between her and I making him only 1 year older than myself. Even though a year may seem like nothing, it might as well been 5 years to Bellamy.

I have known Bellamy and O my whole life, I grew up in their house and playing with them both but things between Bellamy and I changed, it was shortly after my 15th birthday and my parents finally gave me a cell phone. Bellamy had text me to say happy birthday and be the first person to text me, after that our texts had become more and more flirtatious. I would find myself grinning at the phone like a total idiot.

After that our interactions had changed, he would hold me a little longer when we hugged, would corner me and say flirty things or tickle me, sometimes it felt like he would make any excuse to touch me, but nothing more, not a kiss, nothing. He would always pull away and say I was younger than him, that it wouldn't be right.

"Bellamy, get off me your wet from the shower and you are going to ruin my outfit"

I pushed away from him, knowing that if I spent another minute near him it would suck me back into this weird thing we have been going back forth on for almost 3 years.

"Oh yeah Mont and Jas, 18th right?"

"Yeah" I said

"O already bribed me to drive you guys and of course I said yes, because I would get to see my princess all dressed up and I was going anyway"

I stood there slightly stunned and irritated that I would have to spend the whole night in the vicinity of Bellamy Blake, how was I supposed to unwind and have fun with my crush there.

Bellamy snapped me out of my thoughts when he said "Well I better go get dressed, I am sure you will like my outfit" he said with a wink as he sauntered away wearing nothing but a towel.

Suddenly my mouth went dry, I really needed to get downstairs and get a drink. Alcohol will probably be the only thing that will get me through the night.

I rushed down the stairs holding my heels in my hands, to find O in the kitchen giggling on the phone "Ok Linc, I will see you soon" I heard her say as she hung up.

"Hey O, is Linc coming tonight?"

"Yeah, he and Jas met a few weeks ago and Jas invited him, I am pretty sure he is dressing as a firefighter" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I am happy for you O" I said with a little sadness in my voice

"Clarke just because I have Linc, I won't ditch you tonight I promise, anyways I plan on setting you up with one of Monty's friends, his name is Finn, I am telling you he is gorgeous, I mean his is so your type"

Just as O was describing to me this fantasy guy, who I was secretly hoping would finally take my mind off Bellamy, he has to walk in the kitchen. I almost choked on my drink when I saw his outfit. It was certainly not what I expected, tonight I was sure there would be a lot of firefighters and cops but instead of going flashy or showing flesh, here is Bellamy Blake dressed as a teacher. On top of that he had dressed almost exactly as I had describe during one of our late night text sessions when I was describing one of my fantasies. He wore dark jeans that were slightly faded, a blue collared shirt and a tweed blazer and to top it off glasses that drew my eyes to those gorgeous brown eyes that haunted my dreams.

I was brought back to reality by O patting me on the back and encouraging me to take another sip of my drink to stop the coughing.

"You ok princess?"

"Yes, Bellamy I am fine, it just uhm didn't…" I shook my head "Don't worry about me" I said as I pushed past him to grab my purse.

Octavia clapped "Right is everyone ready to go and have some fun" she said with her infectious attitude.

"Yes" Bellamy and I said simultaneously.

Tonight is going to be a long night I thought to myself as I climbed in to the front seat of Bellamy's mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we pulled up, it appeared that the party was in full swing. There were people littered around the front of the house all dressed in various occupational clothes. O excitedly jumped out of the Bellamy's side of the car as soon as he was out, I was opening the passenger door when Bellamy appeared. He offered me his hand as I swung my legs around to get out of the car. I took his hand, thinking to myself that tonight I would do anything to loosen the grip Bellamy Blake currently had on my heart.

The feeling of my hand in his was warming my entire body, all I could feel was a tight clutching low in my belly and butterflies in my chest. At this moment Bellamy chose to lean in dangerously close, all I could smell was hi cologne when he whispered in my ear.

"I hope you are planning on behaving yourself tonight"

I laughed a little nervously and decided to put on my sexiest voice and said in reply

"Oh I intend to get in all kinds of trouble tonight"

As I peeled myself from his car and away from his intoxicating scent he said to me with a wink

"I am always happy to get into a little trouble"

Oh my god, Bellamy Blake is the most infuriating man. Why does he have to do this to me, all I can think about is his strong arms around me, pushing me up against a wall and kissing me passionately, but I know he doesn't really feel that way about me or won't see it through because of this huge age difference. I mean seriously what is a year. I had been thinking so intensely about Bellamy that I had walked straight into a stranger in the hall way.

I felt warm hands on my arms, and when I followed them to their owner I saw his handsome face, it was not as mature as Bellamy, he still had a softness to him, but he was undeniably attractive. Soft dark waves of hair feel around his face and he gave me a small smile.

"I um…I'm sorry. I was not looking where I was going and I was thinking and I just..I guess I walked right in to you"

"Clarke right? Hi, I am Finn"

"Hi Finn, how did you know my name?" I looked at him with a smirk on my face, I don't know what it was but I was instantly intrigued by this guy.

"Well.." he was rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous and shifting his feet "Monty and Jasper told me to look out for a beautiful blonde, most likely dressed as doctor, they have also shown me pictures of you because I am pretty sure they intended to set us up tonight"

I looked over his should to see O, Jasper and Monty watching us from the kitchen, huddled together and whispering with one another.

A small laugh escaped my lips and I turned back to Finn "So I guess you are the guy O was telling me I just had to meet, how about we go get a drink and indulge them in their plan a little longer?"

We headed through the house towards the kitchen, Finn had placed a hand on my back and I felt a small tingle from his tender touch. He was an entertainer that's for sure, within 15 minutes everyone was gathered around the kitchen island where Finn was telling stories and expertly making drinks.

I had to admit, he was endearing and impossible not to like, however, it seemed like he had gathered more than just my attention with many girls hovering near him in the kitchen. It was at this point I decided it was far too hot in here and I needed to get outside and get some air. As I made my way through the house, I saw O and Linc in what appeared to be quite a heated make out session. I made a mental note to myself to try keep Bellamy away from the hallway as I know he would not react well to see his sister getting a little hot and heavy with Lincoln.

When I stepped in to the night air, I started to feel the amount of alcohol I had already consumed. I stumbled slightly to the side, as I reached out to find something to stabilise me. Warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Woah princess, how much have you had to drink?" Bellamy whispered in my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. That feeling returned, I felt like my stomach was full of butterflies and I could hardly breathe. Bellamy dropped his head down so that it was resting in the crook of my neck and I could tell he was breathing in my scent as he let out a low hum. It was at this point I felt his lips touch my neck. I let out a soft , low moan, what was happening, Bellamy has never been this affectionate before, at this point I realised he must of started drinking.

Bellamy had guided us to lean against the side of the house whilst still holding me firmly to his front, I spun around to face him, never leaving his arms.

"I think the better question Mr Blake, would be how much have you had to drink?"

"Well princess, there was the first round, second round, uuuhmmm, maybe 8"

I pushed against him slightly "Bell, you were supposed to be the designated driver, how are we going to get home now?"

"Relax princess, Jasper and Monty have arranged a mass sleepover in the living room, we have already planned to drag all the mattresses and everyone crash together, just those who are left standing will be sleeping over"

"A mass sleepover, do you remember when we used to sleep in the tent in the garden" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I remember" he said with a soft smile whilst rubbing small circles into my back.

We were staring intently into each other's eyes and that feeling was back, the intense anticipation that comes before a kiss you have been wanting forever. Every part of my body was on edge, there were goose-bumps all over me and there was a clutching low in my belly and all I wanted to do was close that small gap and feel his lips against mine. However, I didn't dare move for fear of breaking the trance we were in.

Bellamy exhaled and let out a grunt "I need to go and get another drink, come on let's go re-join the party" he said as he pushed himself away from the wall and walking towards the door.

I stood there at door watching Bellamy strut through the house. I was in shock, had we really just been that close or was this all in my imagination. I couldn't be more confused and I couldn't even talk to my best friend about it. For one, she was currently stuck to Lincolns face and secondly I didn't even know how she would react, I mean it is her brother, would she love it or hate it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellamy's POV**

I shook my head like I was trying to physically get Clarke out of my head. I felt like I was spending all my time lately thinking about this beautiful blonde, half the time I would fantasise about her and the other half I spent rationalising that a year really didn't matter but a part of me always told myself I could not go there with her.

What was it? What was it about this girl that made it physically impossible for me to leave her alone? I knew it was wrong, I knew nothing good could come from this flirtation that I had started but I seemed to be incapable of stopping myself from gravitating towards her. I knew following her out of the house earlier would be a mistake and oh god I had come so close to those beautiful lips, I was inches away and even now I could still smell Clarke on me. I had to keep reminding myself why I could not let her in. Clarke was beautiful, smart and kind of quirky which I loved, but she was Clarke, we grew up together and she was my sisters best friend, I knew that I could never ruin that by messing up and honestly I knew that there was no way Clarke and I together would end well.

I decided that a distraction would be the best way to get over my Clarke problem. I scanned the room looking for any girl other than Clarke. It was while I was scanning that I happened to see Clarke in a dark corner talking to the new guy Finn. Jealousy instantly bubbled in my chest and I could feel the heat coming to my face. I knew I had no right to be jealous, I had no claim on Clarke and did not intend to lay one either, but seeing her with Finn made me feel physically sick. What if she liked him? What if this meant this flirtationship we had going would be over?

I decided I would text her, if she responded I would know that I had nothing to worry about, if she ignored me, well then I would have to deal with the fact that I couldn't hold her back forever. I pulled my phone out –

12:12AM -

**Has the princess found her prince or a frog?**

I watched her expression as she read the message, she frowned for a minute and then smiled at the screen and began to message back, I let out a sigh of relief.

12:13AM - REPLY

**I don't know yet, maybe I will have to kiss him and find out…**

That feeling was back, I could feel the bile rising in my throat and I could not keep the frown from my face. I looked up from the screen to see Clarkes piercing blue eyes from across the room. The smile was slowly moving from her face and a look of concern had replaced it.

As if the universe knew I needed a distraction at this point my best friend Raven approached me, of course she was dressed as an astronaut which made me smile.

"Hey teach! What's with the get up? Seriously Bellamy stop teasing the poor girl if you're not going to follow through?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Raven. Anyway, where is this new boyfriend for me to interrogate?" I said the last part with a wink, Raven and I had been friends since we were born and unlike Clarke our relationship had always been strictly platonic, however, I would always protect her like I would O and any new guy would need to be thoroughly vetted.

"He is here; he is the cowboy over there talking to Clarke"

"Oh that Finn guy, he is the new guy?" I asked with relief flooding my body, oh thank god I would not have to endure watching Clarke flirt with another guy.

"Yeah, it's new, I think O, Jasper and Monty were trying to set him and Clarke up but I got there first" she said with a small laugh.

That is the Raven I knew and had grew up with, never one to take no for an answer and determined. I just wished I could just forget about all my concerns and just go for it with Clarke. At least now I could relax a little and enjoy what was left of my evening. I threw my arm around Raven and said "Ok let's go meet the new guy"


End file.
